


He Closed His Eyes and Heard No Sound

by slash4femme



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is falling to pieces can coming back together at the same time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. St. Stephen's Cross

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2009. I do not change/edit my older work, I only upload it here.

Prologue:

Gibbs has a problem.There are a lot of words he could use for that problem: inappropriate feelings for a coworker, a crush, a fucking stupid thing to be doing…feeling.

Gibbs sands more vigorously at the hull of his newest boat than is strictly necessary.

It had started out as nothing in particular.He was territorial and protective of all his people, that wasn’t anything new, and when Timothy McGee had joined Gibbs’ team he had done so new to NCIS and field work, wet behind the ears and in need of a hell of a lot of protecting.

There had been a moment, Gibbs hands stop, when Tim’s sister had been in trouble and Tim had faced him, unflinching and told Gibbs his decisions were his to make, whether Gibbs liked it or not.In that moment, Gibbs had felt the world turn, his heart contact tightly in his chest, as he watched Tim step off the pieronto equal footing with Gibbs.And Gibbs had _wanted_ him.

Not just a passing fancy, although the intense desire to push Tim against the wall of the elevator and claim his mouth with Gibbs’ own had been easily pushed aside, no this had been a slow burn, a deep boil that had been planted in Gibbs’ gut.He’d tried to ignore it, and to some extent he had succeed.For ninety percent of the time Tim was his usual self; the youngest agent, smart, sweet tempered and eager to please.When Tim was like that, Gibbs could forget the need, forget the passion, concentrate on the job and the world the way it really was, not the way he would like it to be.

Gibbs takes a swig of whisky.

Then had come Jenny’s death, Vance’s rise to power, his team’s reassignment, and power had shifted again.Tim was no longer Gibbs’ agent; he was head of his own computer forensic team.People looked up to Tim, took orders from Tim, and Tim handled it with a smooth grace that most people who had known him would have never believed possible.Tim was still gentle, and soft spoken, but the moment you stepped foot into the lab Tim had come to inhabit, there was no doubt of who was in charge.

It had made Gibbs’ heart ache because Tim didn’t belong there, he belonged back on Gibbs’ team, but more than that it had fanned the flames Gibbs’ had been trying to keep down for so long.Gibbs’ wanted Tim, wanted this Tim with the old Tim’s gentle smile, and eagerness combined with a power, authority, and strength that seemed to come so naturally to him.

Now the team was back together, and Gibbs had an even bigger problemthan he had before, a problem that was becoming increasingly hard to ignore.

Gibbs takes another large mouthful of whisky straight from the bottle and goes back to sanding.     

1.

“Boss.Boss?”Gibbs jerks around to look at McGee who’s staring at him.“I wanted to know what exactly we are supposed to do if someone does come for this stuff?”  Tim nods at footage up on the screen of the warehouse they’ve been staking out for the last day or so.

For one terrifying moment Gibbs is left speechless by the image of Tim standing, one hip propped against his own desk, dressed like a civilian in jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt and leather jacket.He snaps out of it quickly, but it still leaves him more than shaken.He’s careful to avoid Tim for the next few days, pairing him with Tony although he knows that’s asking for trouble and Ziva and Tony would be better suited for the work…he just…he just can’t.Not now, not yet.

2.

Tim comes rushing down the hall at Gibbs and it takes all his training not to step back as the younger man almost collides with him.

“Boss.”Tim slides to a stop one hand braced against the wall.“I finally broke the code on the petty officer’s computer.”He holds up a piece of printer paper, “and look what I found.”

Gibbs takes the paper and reads it, nods and starts back toward interrogation.“McGee.”Tim turns and looks back at Gibbs.

“You did good.”Gibbs tells him and Tim smiles, suddenly like the sun coming out.Gibbs has to look away quickly to keep from being drawn in.His whole body aches with Tim’s happiness, and he wants to make Tim smile like that forever.His hands itch to reach for the other man if only to pat his back like he would if it were Tony, but Tim isn’t Tony, and Gibbs needs distance for both their sakes.

3.

There is a young and nubile woman hanging off of McGee.She is the daughter of their latest victim and a grad student studying computer science.She takes a fancy to Tim on sight and Gibbs isn’t jealous, he really isn’t.

He feels no anger towards her; only a deep sadness that pools inside his chest, because she laughs and touches Tim so easily, while Gibbs carefully erects space between himself and Tim at every opportunity.

She is young, beautiful, brilliant and a woman; four advantages Gibbs will never be able to have.He can’t blame Tim.Tim is as always a gentleman, blushing and stammering, treating her with respect and cautious hope, and the only thing Gibbs can’t understand is why Tim thinks he is somehow not good enough for her.

Gibbs doesn’t watch them, as they bend heads close together at Tim’s computer, sharing excitement over something Gibbs can’t understand.

He answers his phone, concentrates on the case, which is after all his job.

4.

Gibbs knows that Tim moved soon after the team had been reassigned.Gibbs even has a vague idea where the new house is, but this is the first time he’s ever been there.Now he’s standing on the front stoop, without a plan, hands sweating in a way they haven’t since he asked his first date out.He counts up to ten and takes a deep breath, _pull yourself together_ he thinks, and raise his hand when the door is flung open.Abby almost crashes into him.

“Gibbs!”

They stare at each other for a moment.Gibbs speaks first,“Abby, what are you doing here?”  

Abby tilts her head to the side.“I live here.”

Something cold settles into the pit of his stomach.“Oh.”

Abby stand back away from the door.“You want to come in, Gibbs?”

“No.” Gibbs shakes his head.“No.That’s ok, Abbs.”

Her eyes narrow.“You ok?”

“Yeah.”He wipes his hand down the sides of his jeans and forces himself to smile at her.“Fine, I just wanted to give this to Tim.”He pulls the file he was smart enough to bring with him out of his jacket and holds it up.

“Oh, ok.He’s upstairs writing.”She rolls her eyes and Gibbs feels a real smile tug at the corners of his lips.

“Could you,” He pushes the file towards her.“Could you give this to him?”

“Yeah, of course.”She takes the file and Gibbs turns and starts back to his car.“See you tomorrow, Gibbs.”She calls after him and he turns, lifts his hand in a half wave and manages a real smile for her.

He drives back to his house, his mind carefully blank.When he gets home, he parks the car in his driveway and lets his head fall against the steering wheel.The coldness that had been pooling in his stomach since Abby opened the door to Tim’s…her house spreads throughout his entire body.Nausea rises, and Gibbs takes several deep, careful breaths.Gibbs screws his eyes shut and thinks, _stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, so fucking stupid,_ in his head until his hands stop shaking enough for him to get out of the car and make it into the house.

 

 


	2. He Was There When the Wall Came Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written 2009. I do not change/edit my older work, I only upload it.

5.

It gets easier. The idea that Tim is someone else’s hurts, there is no denying that, it hurts a lot, but it helps Gibbs keep a professional distance. It still pulls at something deep inside of him every time Tim smiles like praise from Gibbs is all he lives for. It still makes Gibbs’ hands shake when Tim interrogates a suspect or takes charge of a crime scene. It is better though, now that there is no possibility, it stops Gibbs from dreaming of Tim’s big hands, soft skin and gentle curves.

6.

“Gibbs?” Gibbs looks up to see Abby standing next to his desk,

“Yeah, Abbs?”

She smiles at him. “I was wondering if you could do me a favor? I have to stay late tonight to get those samples figured out and I know you’re staying late tonight too, so I was wondering if you could maybe drive me home.” Gibbs blinked at her and Abby kept on talking. “I wouldn’t ask, it’s just I don’t want anyone to stay late who isn’t already staying late and my car in the shop. Something’s wrong with the brakes, I think, although I’m not sure because car repair was never really my thing.”

Gibbs holds up one hand. “Fine, Abby, it’s fine. I’ll take you home whenever you’re done, ok?”

Abby grins at him. “Thanks.”

Gibbs has gone through more cups of coffee than he can count when he hears Abby clear her throat next to his desk. He looks up to see her dressed in her cape, carrying her parasol and lunch box. Gibbs stands, taking out his gun and putting on his coat.

“Ready?”

Abby nods and they both made their way to Gibbs car. The ride is unusually quiet and Gibbs is fine with that, he prefers his own thoughts anyway. When they pull up to Abby/Tim’s house Gibbs turned the car off gets out and opens Abby’s door for her. She climbs out and then turns to him.

“Gibbs, have you had dinner?”

Gibbs blinked surprised. “No.”

“Well then,” Abby holds out her arm to him. “Come on in and we can have dinner together.” Gibbs hesitates and she makes an impatient movement with her hand. “Come on.”

Finally he nods and takes her arm and lets her lead him towards the door. She unlocks the door, and Gibbs immediately hears the click of nails coming towards them. 

“Jethro!” Abby calls as the huge dog barrels towards her. Gibbs is greeted by a small black and white Boston terrier.

“Isaac!”

Gibbs’ head snaps up as the little dog turns, bounding away from him and up the stares to great Tony who’s coming down the stares, drying his hair off with a towel. Gibbs stares as his senior field agent rubs the little dog behind the ears.

Tony looks up at him. “Hi, boss.”

“Tony.” Gibbs hasn’t taken his eyes off his agent. “What are you doing here?”

Tony glances up from where he’d gone back to greeting little Isaac. “I live here.”

Gibbs looks at Abby then back at Tony, and then up when someone else comes down the stares.

“Guys!” Tim shouts when he’s still close to the top. “I told you, I'm trying to write…oh hey, boss…”

Tim’s eyes fix on Gibbs and Gibbs offers up a small smile and Tim looks quizzically first at Abby and then Tony.

“Gibbs is here to have dinner with us.” Abby informs the other two. “I hope you don’t mind.” She turns this time to Gibbs. “It’ll only be pizza.”

“But really good pizza.” Tony informs him cheerfully and leads the way into the huge and spacious kitchen.

“You all live here?” Gibbs asks as Tim starts opening pizza boxes and Abby hands him a stack of plates.

“Yes. We all do.” Tim sets a pizza on a large cutting board and then puts the whole thing on the table. “I bought the house back when Vance moved me off the team. I had some extra money coming in from, you know, the books and this house is nicer then my apartment and closer to work. But it’s way too big for me. So Abby moved in.”

“And then when I got back from being agent afloat, I needed new digs.” Tony points out around a mouthful of pizza.

“Seriously, Gibbs.” Abby tells him grabbing another slice. “This house is huge, I mean almost as big as Ducky’s. We could move the whole team in here if we had to. As it is, we practically each have our own wing to ourselves.”

“It’s not that big.” Tim corrects, glancing sideways at Gibbs. “It is too big for just me though and I don’t mind the company. Except when I’m writing.” He glares at the other two.

Gibbs pushes is plate away and stands. “Thanks for the pizza.”

Abby jumps up. “Hey, Gibbs, can you do me another favor?” Gibbs looks at her and she clasps her hands in front of her. “Please.”

“Sure.” He wants to leave, he really does. Home is safe, quiet and devoid of temptation.

“Can you walk Isaac?” 

Gibbs sighs. “Sure.” And Abby hands him the leash.

Gibbs goes in search of Isaac and when they both get to the front door Gibbs finds Tim slipping on his jacket, jethro also on a leash. They exit the house and walk down the street, to a small park in silence. Gibbs doesn’t look at the other man, doesn’t want to, this is too quiet, too normal, too domestic. Like something they might do every night. Gibbs shivers and turns up the collar of his jacket. They walk back from the park in silence too, and when they get to the house, Tim turns to Gibbs.

“Thanks, you know, for coming over.” Tim tells him earnestly “It was nice to see you, when we weren’t all at work.” Tim ducks his head as he speaks, a small, shy gesture that pulls at something inside Gibbs’ chest and makes him want to reach out and trace the line of Tim’s jaw with his thumb, makes him want to kiss the fragile skin underneath Tim’s eyes. Instead he nods stiffly and hands over Isaac’s leash before turning towards his car.

“Gibbs.” He turns back and Tim looks up at him awkwardly. “You should come around again… Some time.”

Gibbs manages a smile and lifts his hand towards Tim before heading back to his car.

He dreams of Tim that night. Tim sits on a wooden bench overlooking a lake and holds his hand out to Gibbs when he sees him. Gibbs sits next to him and pulls Tim close, kisses him with all the passion he’s never truly shone the other man. Tim’s lips are soft and sweet, opening beneath his. Tim’s hand is firm and strong on the back of Gibbs’ neck. Gibbs wants so badly it makes him shake, makes his hands rougher than he would have wished when he pulls Tim close.

He wakes sweating and hard, which doesn’t surprise him. What does surprise him is when he wipes a hand across his face and it comes way wet with tears.

 

7.

“Hey.” Gibbs looks up straight at Tim and manages to hold eye contact only because looking away first would have been a sign of weakness. “Hey, boss?”

“What do you need, McGee.” Gibbs kept his voice hard, but Tim doesn’t finch away, and Gibbs’ chest tightens.

“We’re painting the house.” Tim tells him. “All of the rooms, and I was wondering if you would mind coming over and lending up a hand. We’ll have beer and Tony’s threatening to grill things.”

“I wasn’t aware DiNozzo knew how to even light a grill.” Gibbs says letting the corners of his mouth curve up and Tim smiles back.

“I don’t think he does.”

“Sure.”

Tim looks up at him. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Gibbs cocks his head to the side. “I’ll bring Chinese so we won’t all starve.”

Tim grins at him. “Great.”

Gibbs can’t help but smile back, wondering what the hell he’s gotten himself into.

He arrives at the house in his old work clothes, bearing beer and take-out Chinese and is ushered in by a paint-streaked Abby in overalls. They’ve already painted the kitchen, the huge living room and den. So Tim, Abby, and Gibbs heads upstairs while Tony tries to figure the grill out.

They open all the windows and put down drop cloths, then each take a room. The work is hard, but nothing Gibbs isn’t used to and he finds it soothing, scraping down the walls, painting a base coat, and then a second coat of color. He works fast and efficiently, picking up his own rhythm, working against the music blasting out the room Abby’s painting. He finishes his own room and then picks up his stuff and moves on to the next room. He stops halfway through the door when he sees Tim already there painting, but when Tim looks over his shoulder and smiles, Gibbs knows he’s not going to be able to just turn around and leave. He puts down his stuff and starts on the wall next to Tim. They both work fast and efficiently. Gibbs notes with approval that while Tim doesn’t paint as evenly as he does, Tim is a solid meticulous worker, and the room starts to look damn good. Finally they both stand back and Tim sits down on the drop cloth protected bed wiping, away a little paint from his face and laughs.

“Looks good, boss; we work well together.”

Gibbs looks down at Tim smiling up at him, sitting on the edge of the bed in his oldest jeans and sweatshirt, paint streaking across his clothes, hair, hands, and face. Suddenly Gibbs can’t breath, can’t think. They are too close and he needs to leave, he needs to leave now, before…

“Hey, guys!” Abby calls. “Tony’s got the grill to work and the food doesn’t look half bad.”

Tim stands up swiping his hand across his jean-clad thighs. “Sounds good.” He calls down before turning back to Gibbs, still smiling. “You coming, boss?”

“Yeah.” Gibbs hands feel too heavy and he aches to reach out and touch, but doesn’t. Tim turns and starts down the stairs. 

The food is actually good, or at least the hamburger that Gibbs eats is good. The beer isn’t bad either. Abby lies on a lawn chair on the tiny patio, with jethro’s head on her lap and Isaac lying under the chair. Tony is like a kid with a new toy and won’t leave the grill alone. Tim takes off his shoes and sits on the grass and Gibbs leans against the doorway between the patio and the kitchen and sips his beer.

Tim laughs at something Tony says, then his eyes flicker to Gibbs and the laugher dies, although the smile stills remain. Tim stands and walks barefoot back towards the house carrying his beer and Gibbs stands aside to let him onto the kitchen. He really shouldn’t, he knows that, but he takes another sip of beer, follows Tim anyway. 

Tim is standing in the kitchen, his back to Gibbs, both hands planted solidly on the counter top, his beer set over to the side.

“Here’s the thing.” He says when Gibbs comes into the kitchen behind him. “I’m not sure what it is you’re afraid of, but you shouldn’t be.”

He turns then leaning against the counter, arms crossed across his chest, and Gibbs licks his suddenly dry lips. Because the man who’s standing in front of him is Tim, soft and sweet, but with an unquestionable authority, that is like a grace. Gibbs is moving without thinking, without even realizing it, hands coming up to cradle Tim’s face and Tim’s breath catches and Gibbs strokes a thumb across Tim’s full bottom lip, watches those lips part. Tim breathes something too low for Gibbs to hear, so Gibbs leans forward and tastes the words instead. His lips fit smoothly against Tim’s, and it’s closed mouthed, sweet and chaste before Tim opens his mouth underneath Gibbs’ and Gibbs’ eyes close. Tim’s mouth tastes of beer and something deeper that is all Tim and Gibbs can’t stop the sound that comes from deep in his chest any more than he can stop both his hands from coming up to press against the back of Tim’s neck, bringing Tim’s face closer. Gibbs draws back a little and then lets his tongue dip into Tim’s mouth again, trying to memorize Tim’s taste and the touch of Tim’s tongue against his own. 

“No.” Gibbs says it low and hoarse and pulls back. “I…I can’t…I just can’t.”

He runs his thumb against Tim’s lips, memorizes the feel of them, and then steps back. Tim takes a step forward and Gibbs does something he’s never done before – retreats. Retreats back through the newly painted kitchen until he comes to the small bathroom next to the kitchen. He steps in and closes the door, leaning his head against it, feeling the roughness of the wood against his overheated skin.


	3. An Old World Made New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Falling ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Written 2009. I do not edit/change my older work, I only upload it here.

8.

 

The bathroom hasn’t been painted yet, but it will be soon. Everything has been taken down, cleared out, and the walls have already been scraped down. Gibbs walks over to the opposite wall where a little window sits high up, high enough that he can just put his hands on the sill above his head. The wood is rough under his fingertips, but solid. Behind him the door opens.

“Gibbs?”

Gibbs doesn’t turn around. “I can’t.”

“Yes,” Tim says, coming up behind Gibbs and putting his hands on each of the older man’s shoulders. “Yes.”

Tim’s breath is warm on the back of his neck and Gibbs shivers. 

“Gibbs?” Tim says again. Then his lips are on the back of Gibbs’ neck, kissing him right below the hairline. Gibbs turns, captures Tim’s face in his hands and kisses him. This time Tim doesn’t hold back, but pushes forward in one long hot surge into Gibbs’ mouth. Suddenly Gibbs is pushing forward too, trapping Tim’s body, lifting until he has two handfuls of Tim’s rounded ass and Tim is half on top of the counter. Tim groans deep in his throat, spreading his legs and Gibbs takes a step and pushes forward, causing them to both gasp. Gibbs licks a long, hot stripe up Tim’s neck and Tim makes soft mewing noise.

“Gibbs . . . we . . .” Tim pants in his ear, “We can’t do this here.”

“Yeah.” Gibbs kisses up Tim’s neck and gently traces the outline of Tim’s ear with the tip of his tongue. Tim puts both hands on Gibbs’ shoulders and pushes slightly. Gibbs reluctantly takes a step back. Tim slides off the counter and shimmies out the door before Gibbs can grab him again. Gibbs follows Tim up the stairs. Gibbs catches up with him on the landing, pinning the other man against the wall and stealing another gentle kiss before Tim takes him by the hand and pulls him into Tim’s bedroom. The room is one of the ones they’ve already painted, smelling strongly of paint, empty except for the bed. Tim pulls the drop cloth mostly off the bed and pulls Gibbs down on top of him.

They kiss, their bodies tangling together and Gibbs tries hard to memorize the feeling of Tim’s chest underneath his hands, the softness of Tim’s belly. Then Tim thrust up, his trapped erection rubbing against Gibbs’ own and Gibbs groans. Tim’s hands peal off Gibbs’ shirt and Gibbs pulls Tim up and strips off Tim’s t-shirt. Gibbs sits back slightly and just looks at Tim’s body, which is thick but not flabby, with a small trail of pale hair down the center of his chest. Gibbs’ thinks he is beautiful, in a completely masculine way. He bends forward and licks across Tim’s collarbone, down his chest to one small pink nipple that he sucks to full attention before licking across to the other one. The heels of Tim’s palms rub meaningless patters into Gibbs’ back and sides. Tim smells like paint, soap and Tim. Gibbs doesn’t think he’ll ever get sick of it, as he licks and nuzzles his way across Tim’s soft pale chest, down the slight slope of his stomach.

“Gibbs.” Tim’s voice is almost pleading, but Gibbs stops just short of the waistband of Tim’s pants. He can’t go any further, even now he can’t take that final step. Images rise up in his mind, images of the team, of his role as team leader, of Tim. He tries to roll off the bed, but Tim moves faster than Gibbs thought possible. He pins Gibbs half on and half off the bed and kisses him -- hot, fierce, and determined. Gibbs opens his mouth, lets Tim in. Tim pulls, back kisses along Gibbs’ throat, then he climbs off the bed. Tim’s hands go around Gibbs’ waist and Gibbs lets Tim turn him over. Tim undoes Gibbs’ loose-fitting jeans and pulls them and Gibbs boxers off. Gibbs groans and Tim presses wet and open-mouthed kisses on the small of Gibbs’ back, before he spreads Gibbs’ wide and licks up a strip between Gibbs’ ass cheeks. Gibbs groans again and lets his head fall forward, breaths in the smell of Tim, paint and his own arousal, thinks yes, God yes. Tim’s licks narrow, focusing on that one spot, gently pressing against and soothing the tight ring of muscle. Gibbs shakes and makes small needy noises. He should care, but he doesn’t; all he cares about is the feeling of Tim’s mouth against his skin and his own erection trapped hard against the bed. Tim pulls away and sits back, then laughs softly and stands, kissing across Gibb’s shoulders. He steps away, across the room and through the door to the bathroom. Gibbs feels cold and alone. He closes his eyes and presses his face into the bed in front of him, still bent over, naked, and feeling terribly exposed. Then Tim is back, a slick finger entering Gibbs’ body in a way no one ever has before. It feels strange, burning and stretching slightly, but Gibbs needs this, wants this badly and he groans, pushing backwards.

“Please.” It takes him a moment to realize he’s said it, but he has. “Please, Tim, please.”

“Oh God.” Tim’s hands are shaking, Gibbs can feel them against his back. Tim leans his forehead against Gibbs’ back, his breath coming hard and fast. “God, Jethro, oh God.”

A second finger shakily enters his body, filling him, stretching him. Gibbs shuts his eyes tightly, concentrates on breathing. “Tim . . .”

“Hush.” Tim’s voice is shaking, his hand not even close to steady on Gibbs’ back. “I am not going to hurt you.”

Another finger enters him, and Gibbs groans and twists, but it’s becoming easier, no longer a burn or pull, but a slow, slick side. Tim adds a fourth, brushing that spot deep inside and Gibbs shakes, hands coming up to knot in the drop cloth still partly on the bed.

“Ok,” Tim says. “Ok.”

Gibbs hears a condom package rip and opens his eyes. This is really going to happen, he really is having sex with Tim; Tim is really going to be inside him soon. One of Tim’s hands is on his hip.

“Jethro,” Tim’s voice still isn’t quite steady. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Gibbs says and means it; he does want this.

Tim pushes into him slowly, carefully, and it doesn’t hurt exactly, but it does fill him and stretch in all the ways he’s not used to. Gibbs sets his jaw, his fists clenching. Tim’s hands are steady now, rubbing soothingly up and down Gibbs’ back, but Tim doesn’t stop until he’s all the way in. Gibbs’ body adjusts slowly and he’s so hard, feels so full and unbelievably turned on.

“Tim.” His voice is low, desperate and needy, but he doesn’t care, might never care again about anything but the feeling of Tim inside him, filling him so perfectly. “Tim.”

Tim starts to move, a gentle rock at first, not deep enough to hit Gibbs just there, but enough for every move to open up new sensations for Gibbs’ already hyperaware body. His breath comes short, his eyes squeezed shut, his hands balled on top of the bed. Tim draws back further, then he thrusts in long, slow, and deep, hits Gibbs right there, and it’s like fireworks shooting down every nerve ending in his body. Gibbs gasps, face pushed into the bed and thrusts back.

“Fuck,” he swears. “Fuck, Tim, God, please.” And Tim starts thrusting. Gibbs is so hard, so hard, but he doesn’t let go of the drop cloth to touch himself, he doesn’t want to touch himself. His whole consciousness is focused on Tim, on the feeling of Tim deep inside him, filling him up. So much, it’s so much, too much even, but he doesn’t want it to stop, not now, not ever.

“Jethro, God, oh God.” Tim is almost chanting somewhere far above him. Gibbs’ mind slides towards the idea that this is really happening, that this is really Tim doing this, making him feel…but he can’t take it in, not yet, not with this pressure building inside of him. He rocks back very gently, gasps and hears Tim groan behind him. Then Tim’s lips are on his back, hands gently stroking up and down his sides. Gibbs squeezes his eyes shut, feeling filled, taken, owned, loved. The pressure is building deep inside, pressing against him hard, and Tim feels so big inside him, so strange and right. Tim is thrusting, making small mewing noises, and Gibbs pushes back feeling…he can’t seem to stop feeling, everything bright and sharp around the edges, and his orgasm crashes down on top of him. He dimly hears someone yelling and suspects it might be him. Tim collapses on top of him, panting and petting Gibbs’ back, shoulders and neck.

“Jethro, God.” Tim gently pulls out of him, and then helps hoist Gibbs back on the bed, before lying next to him. Gibbs is stunned and spent, but he does have enough strength to reach out and draw Tim close, stroking his hair, face and chest.

“Tim.” Tim’s hands are on his shoulders and Gibbs reaches out to take one between both of his.

“I’m here.” Tim’s voice is soft and strong and the younger man tips back his head staring at the ceiling and laughs.


	4. And He Closed His Eyes and Hear No Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming together ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written in 2009. I do not change/edit my older work. I just upload it here.

9.

 

“I’m here.” Tim’s voice is soft and strong and the younger man tips back his head, stares at the ceiling, and laughs. Gibbs looks up at him, trying to gage Tim’s reaction. Tim smiles down at him and nuzzles into Gibbs’ hair. Gibbs suddenly finds some strength and flips them both over. Tim stares up at him, green eyes gone wide, looking terribly innocent. Gibbs feels his chest tighten with the old ache, but this time he bends down and kisses Tim. He kisses Tim’s eyelids and down to his lips.

“I’m here,” Gibbs says echoing Tim’s earlier words. Tim’s arm comes up and pulls him down and kisses him again. “Should we worry?” Gibbs asks against Tim’s hair.

“You worry? About what?” Tim looks up at him, then wiggles until they are both more or less sitting against the headboard, still partly twisted together.

“About Abby and Tony.” Gibbs kisses Tim’s cheeks and Tim laughs again and pulls him close.

“I don’t think so.”

Gibbs arches one eyebrow at him. “Oh and why would that be Tim?” He softens the statement by stroking Tim’s hair back as he says it.

“Because you weren’t exactly quiet.” Tim smirks at him and Gibbs fights down embarrassment and reminds himself that the last time he blushed he’d been six. “If it helps I think that’s sexy.” Tim offers, his voice sounding suddenly vulnerable and unsure.

Gibbs firmly pushes away his own discomfort and takes Tim’s chin in his hand, turning Tim’s face and kissing him gently, but thoroughly. “If they hear, they hear.” He tells the other man. “I don’t give a damn who knows.”

Slowly Tim smiles and Gibbs kisses him again. 

10.

Outside in the hall, halfway down the stairs, Tony taps on Abby shoulder and she turns from where she’s been leaning against the banister.

“So they…?” Tony glances meaningfully up the stairs, and Abby grins.

“Yeah. They sure did.”

“Ok.” Tony shakes his head and takes Abby by the shoulders. “Way too much information.”

Abby shakes her head too, but lets Tony drag her back down the stairs. “It’s about time I’d say. I knew if we just forced them together enough…”

“Abby.” Tony holds out her red cape. “We are going to be late for drinks with Ziva and Ducky if you don’t stop talking and get a move on.”

Abby takes the offered garment then glances back up the stairs. “Do you think we should…?”

“I think we should go.” Tony tells her gently. “Give them the house, for a few hours at least.” He puts his arm around her shoulders and guides her toward the door before glancing back up at the stairs as well. “Besides, that’s one conversation I’m not looking forward to having with Gibbs.”

Abby smirks at him. “Speak for yourself Tony. I’m fully expecting Gibbs to ask me for my boy’s hand in marriage.” 

Tony only rolls his eyes and opens the door.


End file.
